


Not the Right Parts

by Kymera219



Series: For the Love of Immortals [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella knows and doesn't care, Ella's a good friend, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marcus Pierce isn't a dick, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Pierce confronts Ella about her "scorching five alarm" commentary, leading to revelations and Ella playing matchmaker
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Marcus Pierce, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: For the Love of Immortals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706380
Comments: 24
Kudos: 181





	Not the Right Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [piercifers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts).



"Lopez! My office. Now."

Ella gulped as she headed towards the Lieutenant's door. She wondered what she could possibly have done to earn the ire of her boss. 

She went into his office and shut the door. He looked up from the paperwork on his desk and sighed.

"Lopez, I need you to give it a rest on the 'scorching five alarm' commentary" 

"Oh," Ella replied sheepishly, " you heard that, huh?".

"I did, and believe me there is nothing about Chloe Decker that would ever give me a scorching anything".

Now Ella was just offended on behalf of her friend. "Hey Chloe is a great person! How could you not like her?!"

"She doesn't have the right parts, for one".

"Not the right..." 

Pierce rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm gay, Ella".

Well, she definitely hadn't expected to hear that from the Lieutenant.

"But," Ella started," if you don't like Chloe that way....why are you always trying to get involved in her cases specifically?".

Pierce let out another sigh and gazed out the glass wall overlooking the bullpen. Ella followed his gaze and saw a certain Devilish consultant chatting up his partner.

"Oh. My. God." Ella said as the realization hit her, "You like Lucifer!".

He nodded,"I've had my eye on him for....a long time....but I've never had the courage to say anything"

"Why not?" She asked, "you don't strike me as being bashful".

"There's things about me no one knows....things Lucifer probably wouldn't like".

Ella gave him a curious look. " Is it any worse than him being the Devil?".

Pierce whipped his head towards her in shock. "You know?!"

"Oh yeah. I mean, he doesn't know that I know, since I always tease him about being a method actor...but yeah, I figured out early on he's the actual devil. So come on, spill what is it about you that could be so bad?".

Pierce gave her a small grin. " How much time you got?".

"It's time for my lunch break right now ," Ella chirped," Come on, boss".

*********************

Pierce and Ella sat down at a small café near the precinct.He proceeded to tell her all about being the world's first murderer, his curse, and how until recently, he was the leader of the Sinnerman empire.

"Wow," Ella said, " so the whole killing your brother thing was actually self-defense?!".

"Yeah, the prick was going to kill me first, so I reacted. Yet, somehow, he doesn't get cursed ".

"Man, between you and Lucifer, I'm going to have some pretty strong words for the Big Guy when I see him".

"Good luck with that," he chuckled.

"So..." Ella started, " how do we go about getting you and Lucifer together?".

"You want to help me?" Pierce asked, shocked. 

"Well, duh," she told him," despite the whole retired shady mob boss thing, I think deep down you're a good guy....and Lucifer could use that".

"Thank you, Ella".

********************

For the next few weeks, Ella was on operation: piercifer.She had to find some way to get those two alone so they could talk...and maybe a few other things.

The opportunity finally presented itself when Chloe needed someone to replace her for a sting operation since she'd already been on scene. 

"Why don't Pierce and Lucifer go? They would make a good looking couple ". Ella mused.

"That's actually a good idea," Chloe said,"you up for that guys?".

"Detective, I'm always willing to play house with a handsome man," Lucifer purred," especially Marcus, here" 

Pierce blushed furiously but didn't respond.

******************

The operation was going well so far, and they'd manage to snag a lead in the case. Pierce and Lucifer were to hold a housewarming party that would draw their suspected killer out in the open. 

But then the two men started arguing, and Lucifer walked off, leaving a devastated looking Pierce behind.

Chloe was going to go after him, but Ella stopped her.

"I got this, Decker" then she ran outside after the devil, leaving a confused Chloe behind.

Ella was nearly out of breath when she caught up to Lucifer. 

"Dude! What is going on!".

"What's going on, Miss López," Lucifer growled," is he lied to me!".

"Did he tell about the Cain part or the Sinnerman thing?".

Lucifer stopped walking and turned around to stare at her. "You knew?!".

"Yeah, he told me".

"Well why didn't he trust me enough to tell me?!" Lucifer yelled.

"Probably for the same reason you don't show everyone your other face," Ella said as she ignored his shock at her revelation , "he's scared. He really likes you, Lucifer, and I think you like him too. Just...give him a chance, yeah?".

Lucifer nodded quietly and walked back to rejoin the party. Ella rejoined Chloe just in time to watch Lucifer and Pierce talk to each other, before Lucifer grabbed the other man and kissed him. 

Pierce was shocked at first, then grabbed Lucifer back and intensified the kiss.

"Wow," Chloe said, "Cover restored".

"Oh that's no cover," Ella said triumphantly," that's two lovebirds finally getting a clue".

********************

It was two weeks later when Lucifer cornered Ella in her lab. To the lab techs shock, he grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Woah, Bud," she said shocked," as much I'm loving this new cuddly devil development.....what's it for?".

Lucifer leaned back and smiled. "I wanted to thank you, Miss López, not only for accepting my Devilish parts....but for also being instrumental in getting Pierce and I together".

"I take it things are going well?" Ella purred.

"They are. I don't think I've ever been happier. He truly is the one for me ".

Just then Pierce opened the door to the lab. "I thought I might find you here, Lucifer.Come on or we're going to be late for those dinner reservations ".

Lucifer waved goodbye before grabbing Pierce's hand and walking out of the lab. Ella just smiled and went back to her work, happy that she was able to help two idiot immortals find love.


End file.
